Increasingly, electronic devices, such as computers, netbooks, cellular phones, smart phones, personal digital assistants, tablets, etc., permit users to “multitask,” that is, operating the devices in multiple contexts essentially simultaneously. Many users now demand and depend on these features as power functions. While the larger screen size, full-sized keyboard, and enhanced processing power of personal computers makes switching from task to task relatively simple, further development is needed for full integration of task switching in mobile devices.
Accordingly, methods and apparatuses are provided to enhance the ability of users to switch between two or more operational contexts in mobile devices.